A Change Of High School
by ShadowNightwolf
Summary: My OC's story of entering the high school life of Sonic and co. But with evil and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightwolf; New story going kind of a leave's earth enters the world of Sonic and Co. So I will try to make it different.**

**Shadow; OK but what about posting and that stuff?**

**Nightwolf; Oh, sorry if my stories are like all ways all over with posting blame; teachers, homework, limited time, task, exams and mainly GIRLS.**

**Amy, Shapphire; Sorry what was that last part Nightwolf?**

**Nightwolf; Not girls in general but you know… um…**

**Shapphire; Oh… in that case. Sonic and co does not belong to Nightwolf they belong to Sega.**

**Amy; You mean… oh… read, review!**

_Hey, am John Gradeton. I know weird last name but it was that or Butterbuddy, and I think Gradeton was much better. But no one really calls me that, people know me by my nickname better Nightwolf. One because I enjoy night time better then day, cause night seems to all ways change and day seems to stay the same. Two my favourite animal out of all the animals of the world is a wolf. So favourite time of day plus favourite animal, Night plus Wolf equals Nightwolf. Any way in school right now nothing to epic this is high school after all. Well the real story doesn't start here it starts on the best day of my life. So what you wanting for._

_**RING RING**_

"Remember to study for the start of year exam in two weeks, Students!" The teacher yelled as we all left the class room. What kind of school had start of year exams it's pretty stupid idea. Well it is lunch time so means only two more periods to go then home free. Heading to where I sit with my friends I noticed a lot and I mean a lot of kids whispering when I passed them and only when I passed them. My friends weren't here today so I just chilled were we would of sat under a tree furthest from the school buildings but still in school grounds. Across from where I sit some over friends of mine sit but we don't usely talk that much cause I don't get on with their other friends. Funny how those were the people I use to be best friends with then after one bad fight we just hated each other. One of them is Jake Sliverstone him and me were like brothers but we were never meant to stay brothers. Me and him both had a crush on this girl that was over sitting with him she was actually the only person over there I was friends with. Amanda Meadows we share some classes together, my little crush on her ended two years ago but Jake's crush was still strong. He asked her out and got friend zoned in 0.00 sec flat.

"Hey Cutty, how's my favourite emo chicken going!" Looking up Jake was standing right over me with his two favourite lackeys Bruce and Fargo. Or as he calls them 'The Brute Force Duo' all three of them ready to hit me.

"What do you want Jake. What now?" I asked. Hoping he did not catch me looking across at Amanda. Cause ever time he catch me looking at her I get ganged up on. My friends stick up for me but after the first ten times he started getting me when my friends weren't around so it was easier.

"Oh I just noticed you were looking over at Madam Meadows." He plainly stated while open his phone. "You know what happens right. Nightwolf" Stepping back so Bruce and Fargo could move closer rising their arms.

"Yer, I do know what happens Mr Slivertounge. I beat the living day lights out of yours then walk off like nothing happened." Slowly getting up so all three of us were standing. Before any one of us could throw the first punch a portal appeared right behind me. Next thing I know a pair of pink hedgehog arms? Reached through and pulled me in.

**Later Way Later**

Slowly opening my eyes I see am not at the school any more, but in a white room with no windows just medical equipment that I was hooked up to. Sitting up I noticed a red drink next to me. Grabbing it I take a swig drinking it all at once, when I was done I throw the bottle across the room causing it to smash against the wall. Hearing air being released I turn my head to see a pick female hedgehog walking in wearing a pair of skinny pink jeans and black top with a white lab coat on.

"MORING CUZ!" She screamed before running over and hugging me. But to tell the truth that's all I remember before slipping back to darkness…

**Nightwolf; There you go.**

**Shapphire; Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

_Spring Meadows was all ways my favourite place on the out skirts of Mobius. Mainly because no matter what season it was, the meadow all ways stayed in spring. Right now I was here with my proclaimed sister Amy Rose for a picnic. When I say proclaimed I mean, we meet each other and just became like brother and sister like if we were born as sister and brother. It was around lunch time and Amy was running around, while I was resting my eyes. I was alone I had no other family by blood other than Amy and her parents who would look after me so I was homeless but when I ran into Amy one day after stealing some breed for the local baker. She got me out of the debt and invited me to stay with her family, I did and later found out there my cousins. Long lost tho seeing there hedgehogs and am not! But were still family._

"_HELP!" Amy's voiced echoed to my resting body. Opening my eyes there was a metal hedgehog gripping Amy by her neck. Its red eyes glaring right at me, I ran at it only to get knocked back. Running at him again he knocked me back only this time into a portal. Before the portal closed I seen an blue blur run past them after it left Amy was no-longer in his grip. All of this happen before darkness surrounded me completely._

"HE'S NOT EVEN A HEDGEHOG!"

"BUT HE'S STILL MY BROTHER!"

"I STILL DON'T CARE! WE DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHO HE IS NOW!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BACK ME UP?"

"She is right you know."

"Arrgh! Am leaving. Bye."

"Don't worry Rose. He'll come around. Hopefuly."

"Thanks Shadow. I hope he does. I mean Nightwolf's my family."

Slowly opening my eyes I see am still in the white room with no windows just medical equipment that I was hooked up to. The voice had woke me up from my rest. Sitting up I noticed a red drink next to me. Grabbing it I take a swig drinking it all at once, when I was done I throw the bottle across the room causing it to smash against the wall.

"Whoa. As if that hasn't been done before." Swinging my legs off the bed I walk to where I remember the door being. It opens to a white corridor with mirrors on each wall, walking on side of the hallway I look in the mirror and was greeted by not my human body but of a wolf on his hind legs. There was no way this was a window, this was a down to earth real mirror. But it didn't show who I had and all ways will look like, It showed me as if I was a wolf standing on hind legs and wearing clothes to boot! "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed running down the hall. I didn't stop till sun light hit my skin. Outside happen to be the very place I had dreamed about. The 'Spring Meadows' if I remember correctly. Walking across the field a blue hedgehog stopped right in front of me. His face was looking away at mountains across the clearing, he looked down. I know he was angry about me, but I couldn't do anything about it. Well not without killing myself that is.

"Listen, I don't like that you're here but. Since Amy wants you here there's nothing I can say against that." He stated turning around to look at me. "But while you're here if you make any bad or stupid move I will send you back to where you came." His eyes turned fully white. "If I can't do that, then I WILL KILL YOU!" His eyes turn back normally. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to be best of friends. Right?"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Question AN

**Nightwolf here am just wondering if there's anyone who reads this anymore and if you do I have a question for you.**

**Um… would you like me to continue the story?**

**And this is beaning posted on both my stories so please answer be review or PM.**

**Just say which one you wish to continue and I will try but don't expect the update for a while.**

**Thank you! **


End file.
